wilted Flower
by twisted Niki
Summary: well they are it the present and in collged do i really need to say more ( i do judging by the look of my invisibel cat thing in my room) Inu and Kag don't know each other and it is there story of love or is it ? if it gets dark and scary insted of funny


Ok every one bear with me. This is my first Inuyasha fic. 

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any little bit of Inuyasha (all though I would not mind owning him with his hot body and… sorry I'm getting off track).

This is an Inu/Kag fic and it takes place in the present (computers, TV, cds...) but stuff form old Japan is there too (demons, shrines…). So Kagome is about 20 and Inuyasha is about 25 and they go to the same college. Their dorms are next to each other and Kagome has just started. She is rooming with Sango (21) and Inuyasha is with none other than Miroku (25) have fun (this should be real interesting) 

^. ^ mwahaha!

~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was so exited her first year in college! She and Sango, who was only a year older and had started last semester, were going to have the time of their lives! They both had known each other since they were two. Now here they were in college with the big kids.

"Kagome what are you doing you still have to unpack and get ready for tonight's beginning of the year mixer! It will be soooo much fun there's like three point two million hot guys here so come on!" yelled Sango probably more exited about her new boy toy that she had been talking about for days, 'wait no months' thought Kagome as she and Sango quickly unpacked her belongings.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sango had fixed Kagome up with the works, hair, makeup, and this beautiful black and white sequins dress. She was almost unsure that it was her looking back in the mirror. Sango had looked just as pretty if not more. Her raven hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a red sundress with black and white flowers on it.

"Sango you really didn't have to go through the trouble to do this for me!" Kagome said as she gazed into the mirror.

"I didn't," she said as if that were plain as the day. "I did it for my boy toy's friend he wanted you to meat." Giggling the girls stated to play fight and madly attack one another.

"So does this boy toy have a name?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "His name is…" before she could answer there was a knock on the door. "That must be him," squealed Sango. "Sesshomaru! I've missed you!" Sango said with a quick kiss (Oh did I forget to mention he was in this story and not evil or at least not that evil). Kagome slightly startled by the demon jumped even thought most had come to live normal and peaceful lives. Sango looked at her coldly and mouthed to stop that!

Kagome looked at her and sheepishly smiled. "Hello" she said, "Sango has told tons about you, she just won't stop some times"

He smiled back and said "…And she won't stop talking about you " 

There was a short silence where the girls looked at each other and did the girly best friend mind read. Mainly communicating 'ok you win he is rightfully king boy toy' thought Kagome 'yes I know ' thought Sango they both giggled. Sesshomaru gave them a look and said, " come ladies we have the hole school waiting on us," said with a grate big smile on his face as he stole them away to the party.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Why the hell do we have to go to this stupid party any way?" Inuyasha wined to Miroku as they waked through the dorm, people already so drunk they were passed out in the hall. "Oh come on Inuyasha you know you have been needing to get out and have some fun" Miroku said as he smiled at him "and your brother told us he had a surprise!" putting his arm over his grumpy friend.

"Well ok I guess it will be ok … but Miroku if you try any thing with some passed out girl!" growled Inuyasha

"Come on man that's just sick! Hay look what time it is were late!" Miroku yell as he noticed the clock on the wall and started running to the door that lead to the large yard the party was being held at. Him and Inuyasha started racing to the door.

"What else do you expect when you try to race me?" boasted Inuyasha once they had come to a stop. As he looked accost the room he saw his brother and two girls. They were both amazingly beautiful.

"What is it?" said a winded Miroku, then he saw what his friend was staring at. He quickly caught his breath and grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist. Soon they were on the other side of the lawn.

"Ladies, are you fallen angels or have I died and gone to haven?" Miroku whispered 

SMACK!

~*~*~*~*~*

'Who is this guy?' thought Kagome after her, Sango and Sesshomaru had slapped him for his extremely inappropriate hello.

"Girls this is Miroku…" said Sesshomaru gesturing to the young man on the ground "and this is Inuyasha," he said pointing to the other young man Kagome had not noticed. 

She was very surprised that she had not seen the very handsome guy and then she saw them, a pair of small dog-ears! 'Another demon!' Kagome thought. She had come from the a small town and had never really met a demon before, which was why she had been surprised by Sesshomaru, but two demons in one night!'

"Inuyasha is my half brother," said Sesshomaru. Then Kagome, and Sango too noticed the resemblance. 

Kagome smiled and held out her hand, he just looked at it. Slightly hurt she contracted her hand back to her side. Sesshomaru glared at him so he looked at her and held his hand out. He was very good looking. He had long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes and soft large lips, not that she had ever kissed anyone. He was wearing a lose black button down and baggy jeans. The shirt was unbuttoned enough to see a little of his chest, which made her blush slightly but thankfully no one could see. She softly grabbed his hand. He gave her a little smirk showing her his fangs. 

"Guys this is Sango my new _girl friend_!" Sesshomaru said emphasizing this to Miroku who only smiled sorrowfully at him. "…And this is Kagome"

"So would you like to dance young miss?" Miroku said smiling sweetly at Kagome. She mentally forgave him and nicely said, " Lead the way." and disappeared to dance the night away. He seemed nice enough.

~*~*~*~*~*

'He had just met this girl, Kagome, so why did he feel like beating the living crap out of Miroku? She was pretty but…' Inuyasha thought but then gave up and leaned on the tree they had been standing near and stared at the paper lamps hung over head. Next thing he knew this girl, he'd never met, walked over to him. She was very sexy. 

"Hay stud, are you here with someone?" she said in a sultry voice. 

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand and said "Nope I'm all alone. So, you want to dance?" "I thought you would never ask." she said and off they went. The thought of that Kagome girl then quickly drifted out of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's it unless I get at least one good review and I hope you liked it ^_^.


End file.
